A Welcome Distraction
by WestmeetsEaston
Summary: Rachel is trying to help Finn study for the upcoming SATs but he's having a hard time concentrating. Rachel thinks she has an idea of how to clear his head. Question is, will it work? One-shot


A/N: This is my first foray into writing fan fiction so please be nice. All grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

I would like to thank my cult girls **Stacy**, **Heather**, **Angie**, **Lauren** and **Kimmie** for encouraging me to finish the story and being so supportive. Thanks especially to **Kimmie** who gave me the idea to write a story in the first place and **Lauren** for the letterman jacket idea, an idea so good I had no choice but to write it. Thank you to everyone on Tumblr who expressed interest in reading the story. I love you all!

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Are you even listening to me?"<p>

"Hmm?" Finn said absentmindedly, drumming his pencil on his notebook to a tune in his head.

It was Sunday night and Finn was over at Rachel's house studying for their upcoming SATs. Well, more like Rachel was helping him study, because truth be told, he was the one who needed the extra help. Unfortunately, Finn was only half listening to what Rachel was saying. She'd been rambling on for the last 20 minutes about something to do with the difference between metaphors and similes and he had pretty much tuned her out by that point.

1"Finn Hudson, how do you ever expect to get good marks on your SATs if you aren't even listening to a word I'm saying? You need to get at least a 1300 to get into NYU next year." She pouted.

"I'm sorry babe." he said, giving her that lopsided grin he saved only for her. The one he knew she couldn't resist. "I'm feeling kinda lazy tonight. I'm going to go downstairs and get a snack. You know how food always makes me feel better. When I come back up we'll start again, okay?"

"Fine," Rachel sighed, "I guess I can't expect you to learn anything on an empty stomach. I mean it has been a whole hour since we ate that pizza."

Finn jumped up, Rachel's sarcasm apparently falling on deaf ears, and headed for the bedroom door. "I'll be right back."

Rachel ran a hand through her hair and sighed, leaning back against her headboard. They had been studying for hours now and she was beginning to think she was never going to get through to him. He just couldn't seem to focus tonight.

All of a sudden Rachel got an idea. A deliciously, wicked idea. Finn needed to clear his head or they were never going to make any headway tonight and Rachel had just thought of the perfect thing that would help him do just that.

She could hear Finn downstairs banging around in her kitchen and knew she didn't have much time so she'd have to move quickly. A sly smile spread across her face as she jumped off her bed, grabbing Finn's letterman's jacket off the desk chair where he'd thrown it when they'd come upstairs, and quickly ran into the bathroom across the hall, shutting the door behind her.

"Rachel?" Finn said confused as he walked into her room a minute or two later and noticed her missing. He took a few steps into the room before he heard her breathe, "I'm right here," from the hallway.

Finn turned around, half a sandwich dangling from his mouth and almost choked on his food.

Rachel was standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing his letterman's jacket, and not much else. She was so tiny that the jacket hung almost to her knees. It was practically a dress on her. She had done up one button near the top and the rest of them were left open. He could make out just a tiny bit of her white cotton panties peeking out from underneath.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Finn managed to choke out after swallowing the food in his mouth with one gulp.

"I thought I could help you clear your mind so we can focus on your studying." She said coyly, walking towards him.

In the 5 seconds it took for Rachel to cross the hallway and into her bedroom to come over and put her arms around Finn's waist, a million dirty thoughts ran through his mind. He could feel himself getting hard inside his cargo pants and he had to think about the mailman in order to keep himself in check. He and Rachel had been sleeping together for a while now, pretty much since they got back together, but it was still new and fresh and amazing every single time. Who knew that inside those reindeer sweaters and knee-high socks a sex kitten had been hiding?

Rachel raised herself up on her tiptoes to kiss Finn on the lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her bed. Reaching up and putting her hands on his shoulders, she gently pushed him into a sitting position on the end of her bed and stood in between his legs.

"I..uh..I'm not sure how this is going to help me with my studying Rachel. If anything this is going to make it harder to concentrate," Finn said, sliding his hands inside the jacket and putting them on Rachel's bare waist, "but I'm willing to give it a try."

He slowly slid his hands up her torso, allowing his thumbs to graze against her nipples, instantly hardening them. Rachel let out a soft mewl and arched her back before reaching up and unbuttoning the one button holding the letterman's jacket together. As soon as the button was undone the weight of the jacket caused it to slide right off her arms and onto the floor.

Finn stared at Rachel's pert breasts for a minute, relishing in the fact that she was his girlfriend and he could touch them anytime that he wanted. He silently thanked grilled cheesus that the vast height difference between them meant that her breasts were directly lined up with his face as he leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking gently. Rachel let out a soft moan and arched her back even further.

With one quick motion Finn reached down and grabbed the back of Rachel's thighs, lifting her up and onto his lap, where she settled down, putting one knee on either side of his waist. He brushed her hair away from her neck and started placing soft kisses just behind her ear in the one place he knew would drive her crazy. He ran his hands through her long hair before cradling the base of her head in one hand and running his other hand up and down her back in slow, feather-light touches.

Rachel ran her hands through Finn's hair, tugging little tufts of it as she went. She could feel her desire building up inside of her. She loved it when he kissed her there and he knew it. She was putty in his hands the minute she felt his lips graze her neck, his hot breath causing her to feel emotions she didn't even know she had in her before they had started sleeping together.

Freeing her hands from Finn's hair she reached down to grab the hem of his striped Henley shirt, tugging it up and over his head. Finn let out a moan at the sudden feeling of skin-on-skin contact. He could feel his erection getting harder if that was even possible. He brought his lips down onto hers, practically crushing her mouth with the intensity of his desire for her. He lightly ran his tongue along her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth gently and sucking on it for a moment until Rachel opened her mouth allowing his tongue full access.

Wrapping his arm around Rachel to keep her from slipping, he slid himself backwards on the bed until he was in the middle of it and then pulled her down on top of him never once breaking the kiss. Finn's hands roamed up and down Rachel's bare back while his tongue continued to explore the inside of her mouth, their tongues moving together in an all too familiar dance they'd perfected long ago.

Rachel could feel Finn's erection pressing against her damp panties and she instinctively ground her hips into his, eliciting a moan from both of them. She reached down with the hand that wasn't currently holding on for dear life to a fistful of his hair and fumbled with the belt on his cargo pants.

Finn reached down and gently pulled Rachel's hand away from his pants eliciting a sound of protest from her before he deftly rolled her onto her back on the bed, settling himself on his knees between her legs. "You are so beautiful" he murmured, drinking in the sight of her lying on the bed, hair splayed out like a fan across the pillows. A slow blush crept up her cheeks.

Rachel always felt so self-conscious when Finn stared at her like that, like he wanted to devour her whole or something. She loved the fact that he loved looking at her naked but she was still getting used to the fact that he got to see her naked in the first place. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, pulling his body down to hers before nudging his face to the side so she could nibble on his ear. "I love you" she whispered in between nibbles.

"I love you too babe" Finn breathed, enjoying the way her body felt against him and her breath on his ear. He rolled himself onto his side, bringing her with him where she buried her face in the crook of his neck, placing little kisses here and there. He skimmed his fingers up and down her side a few times, grazing the hem of her panties, before bringing his hand up and placing it on her breast, kneading it gently. Rachel let out a soft whimper and arched her back. Finn brought his face down, catching her nipple in his mouth, and sucked gently, eliciting a louder groan from his girlfriend. It drove her crazy when he sucked on her breasts. He slid his hand down her stomach and cupped her with his palm, feeling the dampness seeping through her panties. He never got tired of getting her worked up for him.

Rachel pushed her hips into Finn's hand, enjoying the groan that escaped from his lips when she did. She was pretty sure if he didn't take her underwear off soon and touch her she was going to explode. "Touch me Finn. Please." She practically begged, her increasing desire causing the words to spill out of her mouth almost as a whine.

She didn't have to ask him twice. Finn slipped his hand under the waistband of Rachel's panties and slid a finger between her slick folds, eliciting a loud moan from her. He had to stop and think about the mailman for a minute to keep from jumping the gun. She was soaking wet with desire for him and it made him crazy. He brought his lips down onto hers, silencing her whimpering with his tongue. He gently spread her folds with his fingers before slowly dipping one into her aching core. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her slick channel while pressing his thumb down on her clit.

Breaking their kiss, Rachel let out a high-pitched moan at the sensation of Finn's fingers inside her. She could feel her orgasm building within, the heat spreading out through her body like wildfire. She shuddered and whimpered, tossing her head from side to side and flexing her leg muscles in anticipation of the sweet release. Her eyes flickered closed as she relished in the deliciousness of the moment. As soon as Finn crooked his finger inside of her, and starting moving it in a "come here" gesture, she knew she was only going to last a few more seconds.

Finn could feel Rachel's orgasm building and knew just what to do to send her over the edge. Finding the hard bundle of nerves inside her, he crooked his finger and started rubbing it while pressing his thumb down on her clit in a circular motion. Rachel let out one long, breathy moan before her walls started fluttering around his fingers and he watched her as her orgasm peaked and unraveled, every muscle in her body shuddering as the sensations rocked her. He was pretty sure he'd be happy making her feel this good for the rest of their lives.

Rachel's body stilled as the last of the spasms left her body. She bit her lip as Finn pulled his hand out from her underwear, disappointed at the loss of contact between their bodies. Cupping her hand to his face, she gently kissed him on the lips. "You always know how to make me feel so good," She whispered, a smile breaking out on her face, "And now it's my turn to make you feel good." Scooting up onto her knees she gently pushed Finn down onto his back, swinging her leg over so that she was straddling him.

Finn looked up at Rachel, her perfect breasts bouncing with her every movement and instantly regretted ever saying anything about them being too small. Her breasts were great, just the right size for his hands, he thought, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down to him. He grabbed one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Rachel moaned in pleasure for a few seconds before swiftly pulling away.

"Nah uh, Mr. Hudson," Rachel giggled, "I said it's MY turn to make YOU feel good." She lowered her body onto his and began kissing down Finn's neck to his collarbone. She slowly slid down his body, placing feather light kisses here and there along the way and dragging her fingers down his torso as she went. She lightly grazed one of his nipples with her teeth, causing him to suck in a sharp intake of breath. Lowering herself even further, she slowly swirled her tongue around his belly button before letting out a long hard breath, the hot/cold sensation causing his erection to twitch against her stomach. Sitting up on her knees, Rachel began trying to undo Finn's belt, her devilish smirk quickly turning into a scowl of frustration.

Finn watched his girlfriend fumble with his belt for a few seconds, enjoying the way her face scrunched up when she was irritated, before reaching his hands down to help her. "Here let me do it." He said with a smile, quickly undoing his belt for her before bringing his arms back up and behind his head, relaxing back into the mattress. He felt pretty certain that he would never get tired of having sex with Rachel and he was really glad her Dad's went away a lot.

Rachel scooted backwards off Finn's legs until she was standing at the foot of her bed. Grabbing the hems of both his pant legs, she pulled them off, leaving him lying on her bed in just his boxers and socks. Tickling his feet, Rachel pulled first one and then the other sock off before reaching up and curling her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulling them down. She stared at her boyfriend for a minute loving the way he looked naked. Rachel may have been a bit of a prude in the past but being with Finn made her different somehow. She loved having sex with him. Sure the first time had hurt and everything but Finn had been so gentle with her and she loved him so much. She loved the feeling of being one with him and every time they made love she fell more in love with him.

"What is it babe?" Finn questioned. Now it was his turn to feel self-conscious as he lay on Rachel's bed, stark naked, while she stared at him with a contemplative look on her face. She snapped out of her reverie, grabbing the hem of her panties and pulling them down. She kicked them off her feet before coming around to the side of the bed and climbing up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "I just really love you." She said pulling away to look him in the eyes. "I love you too Rachel, more than anything in the world." He sighed, bringing her mouth back down onto his for a passionate kiss.

Rachel swung her leg over Finn's body and ground her hips into his, taking pleasure in the feeling of his swollen member brushing against her still wet core. Finn let out a groan of enjoyment, snaking his hands through her hair and deepening their kiss. Raising her hips, ever so slightly, Rachel reached down and grabbed Finn, gently guiding him to her entrance. Bit by bit she lowered herself down onto him, a long moan escaping her lips at the sensation of their bodies becoming one. They fit together so perfectly it was like their bodies were made to be together. She loved the feeling of him inside of her, filling up the part of her that was most intimate.

Finn had come a long way from his "early arrival" days and only needed to think of the mailman occasionally but the initial moments when his and Rachel's bodies would meet, when she would slowly lower herself down onto him, the heat of her core sheathing him as he filled her up deep inside, it was all he could do not to lose control, every damn time. "God you feel so good baby." He managed to choke out before she started grinding her hips in a circular motion, causing stars to explode behind his eyes. This was all going to be over in less than a minute if he didn't do something. He quickly rolled her over onto her back, pulling out of her for a second. The change in position and break in contact gave him a momentary reprieve from the delicious torture so he could focus and bring himself back from the brink.

Rachel balked at the change in position. While she had to admit she loved it when Finn was in control, his body on top of hers, wrapped around in her a protective, loving embrace as their bodies moved languidly against each other, she had wanted to be on top this time. She pouted her lips, making that face that she knew Finn couldn't resist but he just lowered his mouth to hers, catching her bottom lip and sucking gently before giving it a little nibble. She bucked her hips, wanting to feel him inside of her again.

"Sorry babe, that face isn't going to work this time." He laughed, letting go of her bottom lip. Reaching down, he gave himself a couple of strokes before positioning his tip at her entrance and slowly easing himself in. She was still soaked and it drove him crazy. He eased himself in slowly, taking pleasure in the sensation of her heated core wrapping around him. He slowly began thrusting in and out of her, her hips meeting his movements, burying him deep inside of her. Resting his weight on one arm, he brought his hand down, flicking his thumb over her nipple. She whimpered with pleasure at the sensation.

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as Finn's body moved in unison with hers, their movements becoming quicker as their desire rose with every thrust of their hips. Rachel dug her nails into Finn's back as she felt that familiar sensation building up inside of her, spreading its heat to every inch of her body. She felt like she was on fire, the delicious flames burning through her body at a frenzied pace. She let out a long, loud, moan, knowing she wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer.

Finn brought his lips down on Rachel's again and again, his tongue exploring every inch of her warm mouth, the taste of her tongue, sweet as candy, filling his mouth and contributing to the aching feeling that was beginning to build inside of him again. He knew he was close and the sounds coming out of his girlfriend's mouth were not helping. Knowing Rachel was close to coming undone herself, he reached down with his hand and began brushing his thumb back and forth across her bundle of nerves, knowing it would send her over the edge.

With a high-pitched moan, Rachel's orgasm overtook her; the sensations spilling out and causing her to shudder uncontrollably. Her walls fluttered wildly around Finn, pulsating with the intensity of her release. She clawed at Finn's back, pulling him to her, wanting to feel their bodies as close together as possible as the orgasm rocked through her.

The feeling of Rachel's walls clamping tightly around him was all Finn needed to put him over the top. He let out a long groan as his own sweet release washed over him like waves on the shore. He thrust in and out of Rachel a few more times, losing himself in the sensations of their simultaneous orgasm, his pace getting slower and slower until he came to a stop, exhausted from his efforts. He looked down at his girlfriend, a sheen of sweat forming on her forehead, her lips swollen from the assault of his kisses and her face flushed from the physical exertion of their lovemaking and his first thought was that he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. Kissing the tip of her nose, he slowly pulled himself out of her and laid down beside her, pulling her into his embrace.

Rachel snuggled deeper into Finn, bringing one arm up to play with the hair at the back of his neck. She was glad her Dad's were gone out of town for the night and that she and Finn had the house to themselves. She loved being able to lay in Finn's embrace as long as she wanted, his strong arms wrapped around her. She felt so safe and warm when he held her and she could feel herself starting to drift off to sleep. She could feel Finn's warm breath on her face, his chest rising and falling evenly and she knew he was already asleep. The steady, even beat of his heart was like a lullaby and she could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Lifting her head a little bit to sneak a peek at her alarm clock, she was instantly alert.

"Finn," Rachel shrieked, waking him from his peaceful reverie, "It's after 10 o'clock already!" "You've got to be home in less than 2 hours and we still have to cover word associations and sentence structures!" The sound of Rachel's panicked voice broke through Finn's slumber and he reluctantly opened his eyes a crack. He loved his girlfriend but sometimes she drove him crazy, and not in a good way. "Rach calm down," he murmured, "we still got three more weeks until the SATs, plenty of time for us to study." "Besides, wouldn't you rather just lie here for a while instead?" he asked before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm so tired, and so comfy, let me just rest my eyes for a little bit babe." "I told you this wouldn't clear my head." He smirked, closing his eyes again, pulling Rachel even closer.

Rachel could feel her resolve slipping away as Finn pulled her deeper into his embrace. The heat from his body was enveloping her, making her sleepy again. She guessed a short nap wouldn't hurt. It wasn't like they could lie here together like this everyday so she figured she should take advantage of the opportunity. Tilting her head, she placed a soft kiss into the crook of Finn's neck and settled down into his arms. "I love you" she whispered against his skin, knowing he was already asleep and wouldn't hear her.

Finn and Rachel would have probably slept right through until school the next morning if not for Kurt saving Finn's butt from the wrath of his mother by phoning him 10 minutes before curfew and waking them up. Finn had just enough time to throw on his clothes and gather his books together, giving Rachel a quick peck on the forehead as he dashed out of the room, down the stairs and out the door to his truck. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." He hollered as the door closed behind him.

Rachel heard Finn's truck engine start up and she listened as he pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Throwing on her bathrobe, Rachel began tidying up her room. As she grabbed a pile of her clothes off the floor to throw in the hamper she noticed the arm of Finn's letterman jacket poking out from underneath her bed. Bending over to pick it up, Rachel gathered the jacket in her arms and brought it to her face, breathing in Finn's scent, a mixture of deodorant, aftershave and plain old soap. A slow smile spread across her face. I guess she'd just have to wear the jacket to school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love :)<strong>


End file.
